


Lesson Planning

by Euterpein



Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Teasing, ineffable tutors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein
Summary: “Are you ready, Mr Harrison?” Aziraphale whispered, right in his ear, and Crowley shuddered violently.“Yes,” he answered, fervently, feverishly.And then, Aziraphale moved.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Mr Cortese/Mr Harrison (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875394
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98
Collections: NTA #8 - Is This Your Card?, Top Aziraphale Recs





	Lesson Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Is This Your Card?/Sex Position Poker" game on the GO Events server! The card I drew was the "Knee Deep."  
> 

Aziraphale’s hand ran up through the coarse hair at Crowley’s chest, pausing to pinch teasingly at each nipple in turn before moving inexorably onward. 

Crowley groaned. “Bastard,” he said, squirming against the hardness he could feel pressing into the small of his back to try and get the angel to go faster, to give him _more_. 

Aziraphale just chuckled. His breath ghosted warmly over the back of Crowley’s neck, raising the delicate hairs there. “You really must be quiet, Mr Harrison,” he said mildly, apparently unaffected by the demon squirming in his lap. “This classroom is by one of the main hallways, you know. Someone might hear.”

Crowley made a sound that was _not_ a whimper as Aziraphale’s wandering hand got _so close_ to where he wanted it, scratching delicate nails over the skin at his groin, but moved off again before actually _doing_ anything.

“Come on, angel,” he said, breathlessly, utterly uncaring whether or not someone might come to investigate, “ _please_.”

Aziraphale practically _purred_. “Well, darling, how could I deny you when you ask so very prettily?”

The hands that had been wandering over Crowley’s skin retreated, making him whine, to instead loop underneath the skinny thighs currently straddling the narrow bench before him and _heave_.

Crowley yelped a little in surprise as he was lifted unceremoniously up Aziraphale’s torso, gripping the knee Aziraphale raised for him to keep himself from pitching forward. He opened his mouth to complain, but his words melted into a moan as the fat head of Aziraphale’s cock pressed teasingly just _barely_ into the soft warmth of his folds. 

“Again,” he panted, that sharp feeling in his gut tightening pleasantly as Aziraphale pressed forward less than an inch before pulling back, “ _Bastard_.” 

He could practically _hear_ the smug smile on Aziraphale’s face behind him as the angel lowered him slowly onto his cock, never giving him more than a few millimetres at a time, making him squirm and moan and nearly beg again.

Finally, finally, he was seated fully in the angel’s lap, straddling the knee that Aziraphale had propped up on the bench for him to grip onto. Like this, the wool covering Aziraphale’s thigh pressed right into Crowley’s clit, making him see stars with every little shift of his hips. He half expected Aziraphale to lean back and tell him to get on with it; he liked watching Crowley ride him, no matter what form either of them was in. Instead, though, he plastered himself to Crowley’s back, tightening his grip on his thighs.

“Are you ready, Mr Harrison?” Aziraphale whispered, right in his ear, and Crowley shuddered violently. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he answered, fervently, feverishly. 

And then, Aziraphale _moved_. 


End file.
